A Binding Blood
by Julalicious
Summary: Finding this one girl is now Harry's mission. Because if Voldermort found her first, it could be the end of good forever...
1. Summary

**A BINDING BLOOD**

Summary

_by Julie_

_Lord Voldermort was hiding himself after his last defeat against Harry Potter, but evil wasn't gone. A new source of evil had arrived and was threaten the peace and quiet at Hogwarts.__  
__  
__The man, if we could still describe him as one, had been a good man all of his life. Raised up a good family with his wife. But one morning, he arrived home, to find his daughter, the only survivor of the massacre that happened at his home. His wife and two sons had been killed.__  
__  
__From that moment, he changed. Bringing himself to the darkness, becoming evil. His daughter was watching over him until that one moment that changed her life. The moment that she decided that she would never be like him.__  
__  
__She had fled, away from him, away from any harm he could do to her. She thought of herself free of him, of his evil. But blood is strong and today, ten years later, she was about to turn eighteen. For many, it was only a step into the adult world. But for her, even if she was unaware of it, was the time where the final decision of her life was to be taken. Evil or good?__  
__  
__Both sides had forthy-eight hours to lure her to their sides. Forthy-eight hours 'til the faith of world is to be decided..._


	2. Prologue

**Author's note: the chapters in italic are in the past **

**A BINDING BLOOD **

PROLOGUE

By Julie

_Lying in her bed, the young girl was smiling down at her father as he read her bedtime story. He was smiling back, admiring his little girl. His two grown sons were sitting not too far from there, listening carefully too._

_"And this is the end, my angel." The man said as he closed the book. "Time to go to bed."_

_"Are you leaving again, daddy?" She asked him._

_He was working at nights, where most people were found asleep in their beds. But he never regretted it. In the day, after a few hours of sleep, he got to spend a lot of time with his family. Not many people could say that these days._

_"Yes, pumpkin. But I'll be there when you wake up tomorrow." He assured her as he kissed her forehead._

_She smiled contently at his reply and closed her eyes, falling into sleep. The man then turned to his two sons._

_"I'm counting on you to protect them. A lot has been going on and I don't want anything to happen to anyone in my family." He exclaimed. "Understood."_

_"Count on us, father. We'll protect our family the best way we can." The oldest of the two answered as the other one nodded._

_He held his two sons, as if he felt something horrible was about to happen. He looked at them once more before leaving his children's bedroom. Walking down the stairs, he passed next to several family pictures. He stopped at the latest one of them, grabbing it and putting it in his pocket._

_At the bottom of the stairs, a brown haired woman was standing there, looking quite concerned. Like so many others, she had heard the various rumours of this evil man. She was frightned no doubt about it._

_"Do you have to go? I have a bad feeling about it." She begged him. "I don't want to lose you."_

_"You won't lose me, my love. I'll be back at sunrise, you'll see. I'm not scared. Everything will be just fine." He tried to reassured her as he softly kissed her trying to stop the tremble of his lips._

_He was scared, but he couldn't let her see it; he wouldn't let her see it._

_"I have to go now." He forced a smile. "I'll see you in the morning."_

_She watched him as he grabbed his coat and disapparate in a flash. She couldn't help the shivers coming to her. She reluctantly walked up the stairs to go to bed. Something was not feeling right, she knew it._

_After checking on her children, she finally walked into the masters bedroom and changed into her nightgown. As she sat down on the king size bed, a flash past through her mind. Everything was going wild and she couldn't make sense of it._

_All she heard after that were her little girl's cries and her sons shouts. Gaining her courage, she ran to their room, forgetting the most important thing; her wand._

_As she reached the bedroom, someone walked out, clothed from head to toes, but she knew these eyes, she knew who he was._

_"You… " Were the last words she pronounced as he lowered his wand at her._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Not too far from there, the man, who had left his house not long before, was working hard with others to keep people from getting too close to a house on fire. A few blocks down, were people fighting for no good reason. Tonight was crazy and he was fearing the worse for his family. James Potter was next to him, throwing spells at the troublemakers as he tried to protect the innocents._

_"PATRICK!" Someone shouted his name._

_He turned around and found himself face to face with Lily Potter. Her eyes couldn't lie, something had happened._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's Camilla… She's… She's… " The words couldn't found their way out._


	3. Chapter 1

**A BINDING BLOOD**

Prologue

by Julie

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had opened its doors to old and new students a couple of weeks ago. Most new students were still adjusting to this new school while some were already at ease with it.

The calm and peace had come back after a difficult time they shared the previous year. Lord Voldermort had many attacks against the school for which, they fought back and won. Voldermort had flew away; mostly to regain his forces. But that was not what's he was fearing. Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school was looking through his pensieve. He had felt it, the presence of something new was approaching. Something evil if he only knew what…

"That's cheating." Hermione exclaimed at Ron.

Both of them were sitting in Gryffindor's common room playing Wizard Chess. Ron was actually trying to teach her how to play, but it seemed like nothing he was telling her was staying in her head. Hence Hermione's frustration of losing. A few Gryffindors were laughing at that sight, but most of them were already working on homework due the next day.

"It is not." He argued. "You're just mad because you're no good at it. At least, Harry doesn't mind when he loses."

"Whatever." She sighed getting up.

She would never admit it to Ron, but he was right. She hated losing at something. She's usually very good at everything she tries. He was looking at her, amused by her frustration obviously. She tried to change the subject; "Where's Harry anyways?"

"In detention with Livia." Ron answered simply.

Ever since her best friend started to hang out a lot more with Livia, he's been getting into trouble. She wasn't a bad girl, she was just rebellious. Both of them together could almost be the next Fred and George with all the pranks she makes him do. But Hermione knew why he let it happen. He was obviously very fond of Livia. But unfortunately for him, she didn't seem that interested.

"Again? What did they do this time?" Hermione sighed desperately.

"I have no idea." Ron answered. "All he said to me before leaving is 'detention with Livia'."

A few laughs behind them, stopped their conversation. Ron turned his head to see his girlfriend hanging out with a few other girls. As she looked back at him, she sent him a small smile and turned her back at him.

"You two have the weirdest relationship of this school." Hermione laughed grabbing a book.

"Why is that?" Ron frowned.

"You and Kayla are barely ever together. You send each other smiles from afar, like you're afraid to be near one another." She explained. "You won't tell me that it's the behaviour of a normal couple will you?"

Him and Kayla started going out last year. It was quite odd how it happened to. He had never noticed her much as she was mostly hanging with his sister. It just seemed like from nowhere, her beauty caught him and he couldn't look away. She was obviously feeling the same too as they both started to flirt with one another. Actually, she was flirting more than him. His problems with girls were still following him. She didn't seem to mind it either and that's why he fell for her. She didn't need others to make up her mind, she was doing it all by herself.

"We do get together, but we don't need to be with each other 24/7. She has her friends and I have my own, as easy as that." Ron replied.

"If you say so." She simply said opening her book.

He took this free time to take a walk around the castle. He shot one last glance at Kayla and then walked out of the room. The sun was starting to disappear at the horizon as he walked down the hall.

Only a few students were still out of their dorm, knowing that very soon, teachers were going to summon them to go back to their room. He kept on walking, bumping into more of Hogwarts students.

At some point, he thought that everyone had gone back to their dorms and he knew he should be doing the same. As he made his way back towards the common room, he ran in Harry who was coming out of a classroom.

Ron was about to kid him about the detention when he saw Harry's flustered face. Something was wrong, he could sense.

"What's wrong, Harry?" He asked concerned.

"I had a vision, Ron." He exclaimed. "I had a vision and it's not good."


	4. Chapter 2

**A BINDING BLOOD**

Chapter 2

by Julie

_Lily's words were still ringing in his head as he acaparate at his house, followed by a few other people. Downstairs, everything seemed to be in order. He looked everywhere searching for his wife until Lily pointed upstairs. Trembling, he made his way upstairs, hoping she was wrong. Camilla couldn't be dead… It was impossible._

_But as he reached up, the first person he found was Camilla, lying on the floor, her eyes fixed to the ceiling. He kneeled next to her body, holding her cold hand in his. He knew she was dead within seconds._

_"My children?" He asked Lily. "Where are they?"_

_"In their room." She simply said. "But you shouldn't go. It's no use."_

_He glared at her for a moment. What kind of father would he be if he wouldn't even go to his children that he couldn't protect? He looked back at the room and proceeded to go in. The darkness of the room envelop him as he tried to adjust his view._

_"Lumos!" He shouted, bringing a light to the end of his wand._

_The oldest of his sons was the first one that he saw. He was lying next to his bed, his wand still in hand. He knew he died trying to protect the two youngest. He had always been very careful with them, making sure no harm could be done to them. So much blood was covering his body, so much blood._

_"No spell could have brought so much blood." He said outloud without realizing it._

_"We don't believe that it was a spell that kill them." James replied. "We believe that as unlikely as it seems, they were stabbed, repeatedly."_

_He started to breath louder as anger boiled inside of him, walking slowly to his second son. The young boy was still lying in bed. He knew he never had the chance to do anything. One person alone couldn't have done all these damages in so little time. Then, he searched for his young daughter, suddenly realizing that she was nowhere to be found._

_"Where's my daughter?" He asked Lily as her eyes widened._

_"Your daughter?" She asked._

_"Yes, my daughter." He shouted. "Where is she?"_

_"I haven't seen her body." She admitted._

_He made a few steps toward her as James got in-between them just in time._

_"You're telling me you have no idea where my daughter is? She could still be alive." The angry man shouted._

_"I'm sorry Patrick." James started. "But the chances that she's still alive are slim to none. How could she have survived that massacre?"_

_Patrick looked defeated as he collapsed on the tiny bed. His anger had vanished to give place to the sorrow and pain. Tears were roaming freely on his face as he started to realize that he had lost everything; everything that mattered to him._

_His whole family was dead unprotected as he went to protect other people. Camilla had asked him not to leave, that she had a bad feeling about it. Why didn't he listen to her? He had felt it too, but he still went._

_"There's someone down here." Someone shouted from outside._

_Everyone rushed to the window to see the little body of his daughter, still holding on to her teddy. Rushing down the stairs and outside, he prayed to God, hoping that she was alive._

_"She's still breathing, but she needs a doctor." The chubby man said._

_A small smile appeared on his lips as he watch his daughter breathing. Had she jumped or was she pushed?_

_"Daddy?" A small sound came from her mouth. "You're back?"_

_"I am, sweetie." He assured her. "And I'm not leaving you out of my sight ever again."_


	5. Chapter 3

**A BINDING BLOOD**

Chapter 3

by Julie

"A vision, Harry?" Ron asked again. "Are you sure it was just not a dream?"

"Ron, I was awake and suddenly, everything changed and I was somewhere else. Believe me, I know it wasn't a dream." Harry exclaimed. "God, Livia must think I'm crazy now to have run out on her like that."

"Forget about Livia for now. It will be okay." Ron sighed. "Tell me about that vision."

"I was finding myself in the past. I saw my parents with a man that just lost his whole family except a little girl." He started. "I don't remember much of it, but then it brought me to a few years later. I think it was the same little girl, but the man had changed."

"Changed how?" Ron asked eagerly.

"A bit like Voldermort actually. He didn't seem human anymore. And the last thing I remember was the shadow of the girl, grown up and a mark." He answered.

"Like the dark mark?" Ron's fear could be read all over his face.

"No, it wasn't that. It was another mark." Harry replied. "But I feel it, Ron. It's something evil and it's coming at us."

"But a lot of evil things are coming at us, Harry. Seriously, you're like a magnet for evil things. How can it be more important than the others?" Ron sighed as they arrived at the portrait.

"I don't know, but this vision didn't come to me for nothing. It's something big. I just wish I could figure out how to stop it." Harry said as they climbed in the portrait hole.

"Maybe that girl. How did she look like?" Ron asked.

"I don't know how she looks like now. All I saw was a shadow and I think she's the one in danger or the one that will put us in danger." Harry answered. "I think that her father is also involved, but I don't know anything that could help us."

"Maybe we could check old newspapers. I mean, if it happened seventeen years ago, it must be written somewhere. A family murdered is rarely going unoticed." Ron suggested. "And we ought to ask Hermione for help."

"I know, but I just feel like she's not much into it you know. She seems lost in her thoughts a lot lately." His best friend replied.

"I think she has some unresolved issues with Krum. It all started after he sent her that letter. I guess something must be up, but she will be willing to help." Ron assured him as they walked up the stairs to the guys dorm.

Harry only nodded, but something else was bothering him. He hadn't said anything to Ron yet, he wanted to be sure of the meaning. He had seen something else in his dream. Actually, someone else.

"So how was detention with Livia?" Ron suddenly asked, taking him out of his troubled thoughts.

"It was like usual. I mean, I try to make a move on her or try to make things a bit more ovbious but then, I just find myself… " He started.

"Looking like an idiot?" The red head laughed.

"I think that it's the most appropriate way of saying it." Harry sighed. "I just wish I could come clean about my feelings about her."

"Than just fucking tell her. Nothing wrong can actually come out of it." His best friend adviced.

"Nothing? She could turn me down and I would lose her friendship. I'm not going there until I'm sure of what she feels about me." Harry argued. "Anyways, for now, we need to concentrate on my vision. I think it's the most important thing now."

"Okay, whatever you say." Ron replied. "We'll start tomorrow morning, now I'm off to see Kayla."

And with that, he went back downstairs. Harry just lay down on his bed, trying to regain a few images from his vision. He just felt that the answer was actually in front of him. Maybe after all, the girl was already among his friends or at this school, but who could she be? And then, she could also be a complete stranger?

There were too many maybe's and not enough concrete answers. He was worried and weirdly, even more worried about that then when he met Voldermort. How could that be?


End file.
